


Finally Quiet

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack not sure how they got from friends to kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to Angel or Bones. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Zack’s not really sure how they got to this point. He’d thought he was spending a day off with a friend, not this. How did they get to this? As Connor leans in, eyes far more intense then Zack ever remembers them being, he reevaluates their conversation. In the middle of this dissection of their words he realizes that oh, they were flirting. It’s right about then that Connor’s lips take his and then there are no overflowing thoughts causing him to question everything. He kisses back, not questioning, because for the first time in his life his mind stills.


End file.
